


Bandori - Reddit Roulette

by Kaori (Kayozuki)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, NO DEATHS, Other, Russian Roulette, toy guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayozuki/pseuds/Kaori
Summary: The five bands have gathered for their first training camp together, and are staying overnight at CiRCLE. After a long day of practice, the girls decided to shoot some bullets to determine the one, true, winner of glory and luck.This is a compilation of all the daily story chapters from the game, Bandori - Reddit Roulette, played on r/BanGDream during May-June 2018.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm archiving this here for easier reading, removing all the rules and unnecessary information and combining the story bits together.  
> The PRELUDE depicts the events which occurred before each round, and RESULTS narrate the happenings during the round itself.  
> It might feel fragmented, but it's meant to be written in this style. Dialogue heavy as well, since the goal was to capture as many events in as little words. I also had to update the daily chapters based off the eliminated girl, and it was done in a rush so to say, so it's definitely lacking in depth and emotion in a way.
> 
> Another reason for uploading this here is so that I can come back to this site ten, twenty years later, look at this and reminisce about the fun I had writing this.

**PROLOGUE**

"So, any ideas for a game we can all participate together as a group?" Lisa asked, as the twenty-five girls huddled together in CiRCLE's studio. The five bands were having their very first training camp together, and had received prior permission from Marina to stay overnight for the sake of convenience.

"How about Russian Roulette?" a voice chirped.

Misaki sighed. "Kokoro... That's the first game we're going to play together? Definitely not the best idea for an icebreaker..."

"Eeeh? Why not?!" The blonde retorted, pouting.

"Well, it doesn't seem like we'll be engaging in any bonding if we were playing a game like this, right?"

"I think it's still a fun game we can play though," Kasumi butted in. "We can treat this as a pre-icebreaker warm up! Also, we can use this toy gun I've coincidentally brought along."

"Why would you bring that here in the first place?" Saaya asked, laughing. "That seems like something Jun would play around with."

"Eheehee..." She laughed hesitantly, scratching her head. "I wanted to scare Arisa just now when she wasn't noticing, but she caught me sneaking towards her so quickly, I never stood a chance."

"I should've just ignored you completely when we first met."

"That's meaaaan, Arisaaaaaa!!!"

"Alright alright, let go of me already!"

"So anyway, back to the topic girls!" Kokoro pressed on. "Shall we proceed with Russian Roulette?!"

"I don't mind." Ran and Yukina uttered simultaneously, before glancing at each other in surprise.

"Seems like fun!" Hina cheered, with the other Pastel Palettes members nodding in unison.

"If it's gonna make everyone smile, we should do it!" Hagumi exclaimed.

"Rinrin says it sounds like it's gonna be fun too!" Ako chimed in. The quiet girl blushed and stammered, "It's like an online game, s-so I think it's going to be interesting."

"My little kitten, what do you think about this glorious game to the death?" Kaoru asked, her eyes glowing in anticipation.

"W-Well, If everybody else is up for the game, I-I don't mind participating as well..." Kanon replied, stumbling over her words.

"Okay okay! Anyone in objection of playing the game then?" Lisa asked around.

Misaki sighed again, but shook her head. As did Arisa and Sayo.

"Looks like nobody's objecting to the game, so let's do it!" Lisa confirmed. "So, are we really gonna use that gun of yours, Kasumi? It doesn't look like the revolver type, and we'll need one which can hold up to 25 bullets."

"That won't be a problem!" Kokoro smiled nonchalantly, snapping her fingers.

"Fueee... I don't feel so good..." Kanon whispered faintly, as The Suits entered the room, handing a revolver over to her.

Tae's eyes opened wide. "Is that a real gun? And how did those people get in here? Are those people even real?"

"Nope! The Suits would never let me near a real one. So this is just a dummy. They've already modified it to fit a maximum of 25 'bullets'. I just need to press this button on the side," she explained as she took the revolver from Kanon, a red light emitting from the grip. "There! Now one of the twenty-five contains a bullet!"

"So those aren't real people?"

"Anyway... Are there any other rules we need to know about?" Tomoe asked, giggling in Tae's direction.

"Chisato-chan and I were thinking about it, weirdly enough, and we think these would be sufficient," Aya said. "Here are the rules.."


	2. Day 1

**DAY 1 LIST (Randomly generated)  
**

1\. Hagumi  
2\. Maya  
3\. Moca  
4\. Ran  
5\. Saaya  
6\. Chisato  
7\. Kasumi  
8\. Sayo  
9\. Tsugumi  
10\. Rimi  
11\. Kokoro  
12\. Aya  
13\. Misaki  
14\. Eve  
15\. Yukina  
16\. Tomoe  
17\. Lisa  
18\. Kaoru  
19\. Arisa  
20\. Hina  
21\. Himari  
22\. Kanon  
23\. Tae  
24\. Ako  
25\. Rinko

 

**RESULTS**

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief as an empty clack resounded through the studio.

"Me next!" Eve exclaimed, grabbing the revolver from Misaki's outstretched palm in excitement. "With the power of Bushido, I will click the trigger and remain sa-AHHHH!!!!"

**BANG.**

"W-Well.. If the spirit of bushido has determined this outcome, I shall fully accept it!" She said firmly, albeit dejectedly.

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Kasumi, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe, Moca

Pastel Palettes: Chisato, Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Sayo, Ako, Yukina, Rinko, Lisa

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kokoro, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve


	3. Day 2

  **DAY 2 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Ran  
2\. Tae  
3\. Tomoe  
4\. Sayo  
5\. Himari  
6\. Tsugumi  
7\. Hagumi  
8\. Rimi  
9\. Maya  
10\. Kasumi  
11\. Yukina  
12\. Chisato  
13\. Kaoru  
14\. Aya  
15\. Ako  
16\. Kokoro  
17\. Moca  
18\. Misaki  
19\. Arisa  
20\. Rinko  
21\. Kanon  
22\. Hina  
23\. Lisa  
24\. Saaya

 

**PRELUDE**

"By the way, Kokoro-chan," Tsugumi looked over curiously. "Now that we have twenty-four people left in game, does the cylinder of the revolver automatically reduce its size to twenty-four 'bullets' as well?"

"What's a cylinder?" Kokoro asked back.

"It's like the shape of Saaya's bread..." Moca trailed off. "Or is it?"

Ran shook her head exasperatedly. "Not even close."

"Ahaha... It's the place where the bullets are supposed to go, Kokoro-chan," Himari explained.

"Oh. Well, we don't need that anymore! Eve, you can keep that, take it as a present!"

"R-really? It looks so expensive though..." The white-haired girl's petite fingers stroked along the revolver's shiny material. "It looks like it cost a bomb to make."

But Kokoro had already called The Suits in to deliver the second revolver. Pressing the button, an azure light emitted from the grip this time, illuminating the dimly lit studio.

Ran took the revolver, clutching onto its grip. She stared at it apprehensively. "Here goes."

**RESULTS**

"Hikawa-senpai, you've been pretty quiet this whole time," Tomoe said as she passed the revolver over to her. "How d'you find the game so far?"

She shot a scowl in return. "This is just a game after all. I don't really think much about it. We gathered here for the purpose of honing our skills, not to occupy ourselves in activities like this."

"Lighten up, Onee-chan!" Hina called out. "Just press the trigger already!"

She frowned at the revolver's barrel. "I have a bad feeling about this."

**BANG.**

"I had a bad feeling about that," Sayo sighed. She grabbed the bag of chips Hina was holding on to as she made her way to the back of the studio to join Eve. "That was your fault."

"Onee-chaaaaaan!"

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Kasumi, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe, Moca

Pastel Palettes: Chisato, Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina, Rinko, Lisa

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kokoro, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo


	4. Day 3

  **DAY 3 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Hagumi  
2\. Rimi  
3\. Lisa  
4\. Arisa  
5\. Misaki  
6\. Kasumi  
7\. Yukina  
8\. Ako  
9\. Aya  
10\. Hina  
11\. Kaoru  
12\. Rinko  
13\. Maya  
14\. Tomoe  
15\. Tsugumi  
16\. Kanon  
17\. Moca  
18\. Ran  
19\. Kokoro  
20\. Chisato  
21\. Saaya  
22\. Himari  
23\. Tae

 

**PRELUDE**

"Sayo-san," Eve said as she sat beside the Roselia member. "You said you didn't think much of the game, but you're actually sad that you're out this early, aren't you?"

"And why would you think that?" Sayo queried, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just written all over your face. Quite obviously too."

"That's nonsense," she mumbled over a mouthful of chips. "If anything, it's better that I don't have to participate anymore. Saves me from spending any unnecessary energy."

"And spend it on eating instead?" Eve teased.

Sayo's face reddened. "I'm just hungry, that's all."

"If you say so," Eve smiled, her attention turning towards Hagumi, who was about to pull the trigger.

**RESULTS**

"U-umm..." Kanon prodded Moca's shoulder with the barrel of the revolver nervously. "I think Moca's asleep. It's her turn now..."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Tomoe grinned as she approached them. "It is pretty late after all, and sleeping is her specialty."

"Mmm... Buns..." Moca breathed out, still sitting upright, her head drooping down ever so slightly.

"It's a wonder how she's able to sleep in a position like that," Maya chortled. "I wish I could sleep like that."

"Trust me, this isn't the worst. She can fall asleep anywhere, anytime," Tomoe was almost face-to-face with her band member now, just staring at her.

Ran narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're about to do, Tomoe."

"Hmm?" The red-haired girl looked up innocently, revolver already in hand. She pointed it ahead.

**BANG.**

"Waaaaaaah," Moca cried out as her eyelids fluttered open. She glared at Tomoe, who had burst into a fit of laughter. "I was dreaming about the biggest chocolate cornet ever, and you just ruined it."

"That sounds yummy..." Rimi moaned.

Tomoe pressed the revolver into Moca's hands in response. "You can continue your dream at the back. Nobody'll interrupt you there."

"I can't control dreams, so it'll never come back... "

 

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Kasumi, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel Palettes: Chisato, Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina, Rinko, Lisa

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kokoro, Kaoru, Kanon

 

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca


	5. Day 4

**DAY 4 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Rimi  
2\. Himari  
3\. Tomoe  
4\. Kanon  
5\. Yukina  
6\. Chisato  
7\. Tsugumi  
8\. Lisa  
9\. Tae  
10\. Hagumi  
11\. Kokoro  
12\. Hina  
13\. Kasumi  
14\. Misaki  
15\. Arisa  
16\. Rinko  
17\. Kaoru  
18\. Maya  
19\. Aya  
20\. Ran  
21\. Saaya  
22\. Ako

 

**PRELUDE**

"Aoba-san? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm...? What d'ya mean?" Moca asked, examining the revolver that she was given closely.

"You seem to be very fascinated with the gun," Sayo remarked blandly. "I didn't expect that."

"Heh heh heh..." She lifted the revolver such that the cylinder was on the same level with her gleaming eyes. "I'm not really interested in guns in general. It's just that I want to test something out."

"What, here? It'll interrupt the game though, if you were to trigger the bullet."

The Afterglow member rose to her feet, dusting herself off. "Then I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Moca-san, it's dark out there!" Eve called out as she watched the door shut behind Moca. "What was that all about?"

Sayo shrugged, her attention shifting back to her chips. "Beats me."

**RESULTS**

"Hey hey, Arisa!" Kasumi said as she waved the revolver around animatedly. "What d'you think is the probablity of me being eliminated now?"

"Well, if you really have to know," Arisa quickly answered. "Twenty-two people are still in the game, and twelve girls have pulled the trigger. That leaves ten of us. So a ten percent chance. It's simple math, Kasumi..."

"Still..." Saaya commented, looking impressed. "I don't think that many people could think of the answer as fast as you could, Arisa."

"I-It's nothing, really."

"Hmm..." Tae looked up thoughtfully. "I disagree though."

"What d'you think the answer is then?" the pianist shot back haughtily.

"Fifty percent."

Arisa covered her face with her palms. "You can't be serious. Why would you think that?"

"It's either that Kasumi gets eliminated, or that she doesn't. Two outcomes. So fifty percent."

"That's totally not how this wo-"

**BANG.**

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"See?! Fifty percent is more than ten percent!" Tae yelled over Kasumi's wailing. Meanwhile, Saaya was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"How did I end up with these people?" was the only thing a dumbfounded Arisa could muster in return.

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel Palettes: Chisato, Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina, Rinko, Lisa

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kokoro, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi


	6. Day 5

**DAY 5 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Yukina  
2\. Tomoe  
3\. Tae  
4\. Hagumi  
5\. Tsugumi  
6\. Maya  
7\. Aya  
8\. Kanon  
9\. Himari  
10\. Kokoro  
11\. Lisa  
12\. Hina  
13\. Arisa  
14\. Kaoru  
15\. Ran  
16\. Saaya  
17\. Chisato  
18\. Misaki  
19\. Rinko  
20\. Ako  
21\. Rimi

**PRELUDE**

'Waaaaaah! Eve-chwaaan! That fifty percent got me!" Kasumi continued her whining as she buried her head into the keyboardist's chest.

"It's just a game, Toyama-san," Sayo said pointedly. "There's no need to be so serious about it."

"But but but... I wanted to play more!"

"There there, Kasumi-san," Eve consoled her as she patted her head clumsily. "There'll be more things we can do together after this game!" Although, the only thing going through her mind at that moment was how pointy Kasumi's hair was when she styled it like a cat's ears. Also the fact that she's been hugging a Japanese girl for awhile now.

"Speaking of which, where's Moca-san?" the Poppin' Party member's muffled voice said.

"She went outside for a while to try something-"

**BANG.**

The familiar sound wasn't loud enough to penetrate through the walls though, and only the girls at the back of the studio were able to pick up its sound.

"That's probably her."

"How did she get the revolver? Did Kokoron give it to her?"

"Yup," Eve replied as she pulled hers out from the pocket of her pants. "Kokoro-san's letting us keep the revolver if we get eliminated by it. It's so nice of her, isn't it? Bushido thinks so too!"

Kasumi immediately disentangled herself from Eve's hold. She looked around frantically. "Wait... Where's mine then?"

"Don't tell me you've already lost it," Sayo said mildly.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Sayo-senpai!"

The guitarist sighed. She held out her bag of chips. "Care for one?"

**RESULTS**

"Here, Lisa!" Kokoro said, holding out the revolver, which was now modified to hold the maximum of twenty-one bullets.

"Thanks! It's really nice of you to provide us with all these revolvers for the game, Kokoro," Lisa answered as she held on to the gun.

"Oh, it's nothing! Those people wearing the suits give me whatever I need, anyway, so it's them you should thank."

"I-I see... Well, here goes!" Lisa declared, screwing up her eyes as she lifted the tip towards her temple.

**BANG.**

"Damn. That was a quicker exit than I anticipated," she groaned, a crestfallen look on her face.

"Lisa-chi, have you ever thought that maybe you're just bad at being lucky?"

The bassist of Roselia strode over in mock anger. "What did you say, my dear Hina? Would you care to repeat that?" she articulated each word slowly, pinching and pulling her cheeks.

"Ow ow owww! Um jhust shaying sshum fats!"

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Chisato, Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina, Rinko

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kokoro, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa


	7. Day 6

**DAY 6 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Kaoru  
2\. Ako  
3\. Rinko  
4\. Ran  
5\. Misaki  
6\. Kokoro  
7\. Tomoe  
8\. Saaya  
9\. Kanon  
10\. Rimi  
11\. Yukina  
12\. Himari  
13\. Tae  
14\. Chisato  
15\. Hagumi  
16\. Arisa  
17\. Hina  
18\. Tsugumi  
19\. Aya  
20\. Maya

**PRELUDE**

"Hmm?" Lisa looked around questioningly as she drew closer to the three girls at the back of the studio. "Where's Moca?"

Sayo let out a deep sigh. "Every single person since she was eliminated has already asked that. She went outside to mess around with the revolver."

"But that's only Kasumi and I."

"Yes."

"I see... Anyway, she was playing with this?" Lisa said as she held hers up. A dim, azure hue radiated from its grip, breaking through the cracks between her fingers. "I wonder what she's up to this time. Well, at least it isn't sleeping."

"You know her well?"

"We're co-workers at a convenience store near my school! I'm surprised I haven't told you yet."

"I'm sure you did," Sayo murmured as she held out the bag of chips towards her band member. "It's probably just that I didn't bother to remember it."

"Ahaha... Anyway, there was once where Moca was supposed to refill the stock on the shelves. And she apparently managed to fall asleep while standing on the ladder. Gave me a shock too, when I saw her swaying so dangerously, like she could fall off at any given moment."

"It definitely seems like something only she could be capable of achieving."

"I wish I could sleep at work too!" Kasumi blurted out. "Not that I have a part-time job, but getting paid to sleep sounds fun!"

Lisa guffawed at the remark. "Kasumi... You're taking this the wrong way."

**RESULTS**

"Here, Kokoro," Misaki uttered monotonously as she handed the twenty-bullet revolver over to the vocalist. A golden lustre discharged from the grip, camouflaging itself with Kokoro's hair as she took hold of the gun.

"Hey, Misaki," Kokoro said airily. "Why didn't you bring Michelle over? We could've had so much fun together! Don't tell me you were trying to keep the fun for yourself!"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you," The DJ said as she ran her fingers through her sleek, dark-brownish hair irritably. "I'm Michelle."

"And I don't know how many times I have to tell you!" Kokoro countered, wagging a disapproving finger in her face. "You're her agent! You really should just admit it already."

Misaki threw her hands up in surrender. "Ah... I give up. Michelle couldn't make it because she was at home, busily tending to the fur on her buttocks, okay?"

"See, that wasn't so hard! Y'know, you should smile more too. As members of 'Hello, Happy World!', it's our duty to make everyone smile!" Kokoro gushed enthusiatically, waving the revolver in Misaki's face with her other hand. "How are you supposed to spread the happiness with a glum look like that? You should learn from Michelle. I've never seen her not smile, ever!"

"That's because her face can never change."

Kokoro frowned. "Are you saying more nonsense again?"

"I should be the one telling you that. Just pull the trigger already... You're making the others wait for you."

"Oh! Sorry!" Kokoro said, hastily pulling the trigger.

**BANG.**

"Kokoro... Why did you do that with the revolver still pointing at my face?"

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Chisato, Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina, Rinko

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro


	8. Day 7

**DAY 7 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Hina  
2\. Tomoe  
3\. Rinko  
4\. Kaoru  
5\. Misaki  
6\. Chisato  
7\. Hagumi  
8\. Tsugumi  
9\. Aya  
10\. Rimi  
11\. Tae  
12\. Ako  
13\. Saaya  
14\. Ran  
15\. Himari  
16\. Arisa  
17\. Kanon  
18\. Maya  
19\. Yukina

**PRELUDE**

"Where's Moca?" Kokoro asked, as she half-skipped her way across the studio to the back.

Sayo didn't even bother looking up this time, merely nudging Lisa instead.

"Ahaha... She's outside testing something out with your revolver, Kokoro," Lisa responded.

"Hmm... That makes me curious about the gun too! Although, I'm not too sure what there is to discover. But that's all part of the fun, isn't it!" She said breezily, watching Hina retrieve the revolver from The Suits, which was now shining a crimson red.

"Indeed! The spirit of Bushido encourages constant learning, as far as I'm aware of!"

"Your life really does revolve around that huh, Eve?" Lisa commented with a smile.

"Yup! Bushido is life!" Eve replied cheerily, her turquoise eyes directed towards her relieved band member, who had just lowered the revolver after the empty _clack_.

Meanwhile, Hina passed the revolver to the next person in line. "Tomoe-chan, here!"

"Thanks! Wow, the color from the gun this time kinda matches my hair, doesn't it? Though it's a much lighter shade..." She trailed off thoughtfully, lifting the tip to her head.

**BANG.**

"Woah!" The drummer dropped the revolver in shock.

"That was pretty unlucky, Tomoe-san," Rinko said softly, the supposed third-in-line to pull the trigger for the round. "You were only the second to shoot."

"B-but... I didn't even pull the trigger! How did the gun make the sound?"

"Because I shot my revolver."

Tomoe whipped around, only to find Moca's diminutive figure crouched behind her.

"Moca?! What are you doing here?! And how?!"

Moca lifted her own revolver, a pale shimmer of orange illuminating the devious smile her face. "You interrupted Moca-chan's dream, so you need to pay the price..."

"I'm still in the game, aren't I?"

"Yuuuuuup."

Tomoe sighed. "I guess I did ask for it by waking you up like that. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okaaaay, but only after you buy me a week's worth of chocolate cornets..."

**RESULTS**

"Chisato." Kaoru exclaimed proudly, as Misaki passed the revolver to the bassist of Pastel Palettes. "The both of us have survived seven stages, a daunting task indeed, and we are on this arduous journey together to the end. My little kitten, would this not be what you would call, a trick a fate?"

"I would call this luck, Kaoru."

"Fufu, then you must be mistaken. As William Shakespeare once mentioned, 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.' Destiny is controlled by none other than oneself. Destiny is fate! Destiny is-"

**BANG.**

"Destiny has just determined that my arduous journey with you is now over. I can breathe more easily now, Kao-chan."

"That glacial heart of yours remains ever so frozen, Chisato. Although, I implore you not to call me with a moniker like that any longer."

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina, Rinko

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato


	9. Day 8

**DAY 8 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Misaki  
2\. Arisa  
3\. Himari  
4\. Kanon  
5\. Ako  
6\. Hina  
7\. Ran  
8\. Rinko  
9\. Maya  
10\. Aya  
11\. Hagumi  
12\. Rimi  
13\. Tsugumi  
14\. Kaoru  
15\. Yukina  
16\. Tae  
17\. Tomoe  
18\. Saaya

**PRELUDE**

"Moca! How did you sneak past us without us realizing? The door didn't even open," Lisa asked, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"Ohhhh..." Moca replied indifferently. "I went through the backstage. Then I hid behind the drums till nobody was looking, and slipped behind Tomo-chin. And maaan, it sure was dark back there."

"And so?! Did you manage to find out anything about the gun?" Kokoro inquired eagerly.

"Weeeeell, all I know is that for my revolver, every twenty-three pulls of the trigger, the shot goes off. I tried pressing the button, but it didn't change anything. That's about it."

"So it seems like the position of the bullet will never change after it's been set," Eve mused. "Your revolver was emitting light, wasn't it? What color was it?"

"Uhhhh..." Moca pulled out her revolver from her jacket. A tinge of orange flickered for a few moments, before steadily fading away.

"Hang on," Lisa interjected, showing hers to the rest as well. "Mine's blue. Is anyone's revolver glowing blue as well?"

Kasumi sighed, her eyes downcast. "I would love to tell you, but I still can't find mine..."

"Mine was red, but the light had died out minutes ago," Eve offered, while patting Kasumi's head.

"Mine's red as well," Chisato said, who had just approached the gang.

"And mine's blue," Sayo indicated with her own.

"Is it just me... Or that these colors aren't random at all?"

**RESULTS**

"Shirokane-san, here," Ran said, holding out the revolver, a cool cerulean glowing from its grip this time.

"T-thanks..." the keyboardist of Roselia held on to the gun gingerly, fumbling and dropping it almost immediately after. "Ah! S-sorry..."

"Rin-rin," Ako chided. "You need to loosen up a little! Just imagine that you've been teleported to the world in Neo Fantasy Online. You play a fire mage there, so the revolver is your staff! But alas, your mighty weapon has turned against you, and it has forced you to participate in its barbaric game of ruination!"

"Ako-chan," Rinko whispered, her voice barely audible even to Ran, who was sitting just next to her. "I don't think this is an appropriate situation to roleplay..."

"What are you talking about?" The miniscule figure raised both her arms triumphantly. "Now, advance forward, and show the traitor that you, you are the one who deserves to remain dominant! Show this renegade that you deserve to be its master! Muahahaha!"

**BANG.**

"Kya!" Rinko cried out, dropping the revolver a second time.

"Fear not, brave one, for this does not mark the end of the journey, but rather, the end of the line!"

"Isn't that the s-same thing...?"

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Rimi, Saaya, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko


	10. Day 9

**DAY 9 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Kanon  
2\. Saaya  
3\. Arisa  
4\. Hagumi  
5\. Aya  
6\. Tsugumi  
7\. Yukina  
8\. Misaki  
9\. Tomoe  
10\. Maya  
11\. Hina  
12\. Ako  
13\. Tae  
14\. Rimi  
15\. Himari  
16\. Kaoru  
17\. Ran 

**PRELUDE**

"If that's really the case, then the game isn't random anymore, right?" Eve inquired, frowning. "We would immediately know that a member from a certain band will be in danger of being eliminated once we see the revolver's color. Your color was blue as well, Rinko-san?"

"Y-yes," Rinko offered. "But the color itself isn't predetermined, since the color only appears after first pressing the button. S-so it's not rigged. At least I think so..."

"Moca, did your color change when you tried pressing the buttons, or when you made another shot go off?" Lisa asked. "Moca?"

"Aoba-san's sleeping again," Sayo uttered.

"Ahaha... Let's not disturb her anymore then. I don't really want to be sneaked up on."

"Maybe the people in the suits set the color beforehand," Chisato mused, perching on a nearby chair. "Kokoro-chan, any idea about that?"

"Hmm... Nope!" The vocalist answered. "We could ask them though, the next time they appear."

"That would have to be next round..." Kasumi trailed off. Her eyes hadn't left the ground throughout the entire conversation. "They've already given the revolver to Kanon-senpai."

"Let's see what color this round brings us then," Sayo said absentmindedly, watching Kanon nervously hold up the revolver with the maximum of seventeen bullets. A faint glimmer of silver escaped from her fingers as she shifted her hold on the gun.

"We haven't seen that color before, have we?"

"Nope. That can only mean one thing..."

**RESULTS**

"Ah," Rimi sighed, looking up wistfully. "I could really go for a chocolate cornet right now..."

"Do you like chocolate cornets, Rimi?" Tae asked suddenly, quickly pulling the trigger without any hesitation. A dull _clack_ resounded.

"Of course I do, O-Tae-chan! I think you've seen me eating one every other day at the very least."

"Would you do anything for it?"

"Of course! Wait, what do you mean by anything?"

"Would you die for it?" The guitarist asked, a grim look on her face.

"W-wait, O-Tae-chan? What kind of question is that? What are you doing?!"

Tae held the revolver with one hand, and positioned the tip against the bassist's head. She pointed at her band member with the other, leaning in close. "I'm asking if you would take a bullet for it," she said solemnly. "Does your love take you that far? Because I know I would take a bullet for Odd-Eye."

"I-I get it!" Rimi shut her eyes fearfully. "I'm willing to protect my chocolate cornets!"

**BANG.**

"Uweh..."

Tae nodded to Saaya. "Give her a chocolate cornet, Saaya. She loves chocolate cornets, apparently."

"You do know what time it is right, O-Tae...? I can't just run to the bakery to get some bread at this hour."

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Saaya, Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi


	11. Day 10

**DAY 10 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Yukina  
2\. Tae  
3\. Ran  
4\. Hina  
5\. Tomoe  
6\. Kanon  
7\. Maya  
8\. Tsugumi  
9\. Saaya  
10\. Arisa  
11\. Misaki  
12\. Ako  
13\. Aya  
14\. Hagumi  
15\. Himari  
16\. Kaoru

 

**PRELUDE**

"Well, that determines it. The colors that the revolver emit determine the band, of which a member becomes eliminated," Lisa said, folding her arms.

"But Lisa-san," Kasumi quickly interposed. "Afterglow and HaroHapi have only faced one elimination each. Who's to say that the colors of the other members who will get eliminated would be the same? Also, we didn't see the color of mine, so there's that."

"Hmm, you're right..."

"Heeeeeey!" Kokoro signaled wildly over toward The Suits, who were about to hand the next revolver to Yukina. "We need to ask something!"

"Is something the matter, Kokoro-sama?" one of them asked, as they glided over silently to the group of girls at the back of the room.

"They look kinda intimidating, don't they? Is this a normal thing of the Japanese culture?" Eve whispered.

"Nope," Sayo replied. "It's just that she's rich."

"Oh..."

"We wanted to know," Kokoro rattled off. "If the colors of the revolvers that you've been providing us with were already predetermined? Or that you guys set the colors beforehand? Are the revolvers rigged?"

"I can say for certain that the revolvers are not rigged," the bodyguard replied. "However, my apologies, Kokoro-sama, but we cannot tell you anything more than that."

"Eeeeeeh?! Why not?!" Kokoro exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"We were told beforehand not to reveal any unnecessary information," She responded, her face stoic. The group turned back. "Now, let's continue the game, shall we?"

"W-wait! Who was it?! Was it someone in this room?" Lisa quickly questioned.

The same bodyguard tilted her head backwards. It was impossible to read any expression behind their shades and deadpan expressions as she nodded.

"So somebody in this room is manipulating the game...?"

"Never mind that for now. Rimiiii!" Kokoro called out to the approaching figure. "Could you show us your revolver? I wanna see something!"

"Fweh? Umm..." Rimi paused. "I don't think I've ever held on to it since O-Tae-chan was the one who pulled the trigger on me."

"She didn't give it to you?"

"I-I don't think so."

"Oiiii, Tae-chan!" Chisato hollered across the room.

"Oiiii, Chisato-senpai!"

"Where is Rimi-chan's revolver?"

"I have no idea!" Tae yelled back. "I was holding on to it just now, and then I suddenly wasn't!"

"That's weird..."

**RESULTS**

"Arisa-chan, here!" Tsugumi sighed in relief, handing out the revolver shakily.

"Are you okay, Hazawa-san?" Arisa asked.

"I-I'm fine, hehe..." She replied, scratching her head bashfully. "I'm just pretty afraid of the gun going off. More for the sound it makes than me being eliminated, since the explosive noise reminds me of thunder..."

"I see..." Arisa winced, attempting a sympathetic tone. "Anyway... Saaya! You're next in line to shoot, aren't you?"

"Yup, I'm sitting next to you after all."

"Just confirming," Arisa scowled, thrusting out the revolver. "Here! Switch places with me!"

"Eh?" The drummer shot a look of confusion. "Should we be doing this though? Our numbers were already given to us beforehand."

"Yes, it's fine," Arisa said, standing up while clutching her stomach, a pained look on her face. "I need to use the washroom real quick, and I don't want the game to be delayed for too long. Go on, I'll be back quickly."

"If you insist..." Saaya said slowly, as Arisa dashed off. She lifted the revolver.

**BANG.**

"Waaah!" Tsugumi cried out, covering her ears. "It's already so loud even though I'm not the one holding it!"

"Oh no! Sorry about that, Tsugu," Saaya said reassuringly, putting her revolver down to comfort the Afterglow member.

"Ehehe... I'll be fine. Thanks!"

"I guess Arisa won't have to worry about delaying the game anymore, though," Saaya sighed, looking at the direction where Arisa disappeared off to.

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa, Tae

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya


	12. Day 11

**DAY 11 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Ako  
2\. Hina  
3\. Ran  
4\. Aya  
5\. Arisa  
6\. Tsugumi  
7\. Tae  
8\. Maya  
9\. Kanon  
10\. Tomoe  
11\. Kaoru  
12\. Hagumi  
13\. Yukina  
14\. Misaki  
15\. Himari

**PRELUDE**

"Saaya!" Kokoro called to the drummer, who was weaving her way through the clutter of chairs to join the gang at the back. "Quickly! Your revolver, show it to us!"

"My revolver...?" Saaya wondered, rummaging through her pockets on her jacket and sweatpants. "Oh! I left it on the floor just now when I shocked Tsugu. I must've forgotten to bring it with me. Let me go and get it."

"Anyway, did anyone manage to catch a glimpse of the color of Saaya's gun?" Lisa asked, watching PoPiPa's drummer wade through the sea of chairs back to the centre.

"I-I did," Rinko said. "It was white, similar to the color that Ushigome-san's revolver was emitting."

"It's frustrating, but the only way we could really tell if the colors do represent our respective bands is when every band has at least two members eliminated. So we'll have to wait for Afterglow and Hello! Happy World to face an elimination each." Chisato muttered thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately!" Kokoro interrupted. "With the power of smiles, that won't happen to HaroHapi! We will win this game!"

"Kokoro-chan... Only one person can win the game. So no matter what happens, three of your members will be eliminated along the way." Rimi said.

"It works that way?! I thought it was going to be the last band standing!"

"Last man standing in this case," Eve corrected her, laughing.

"Last girl you mean," Sayo re-corrected her.

"Or the last samurai!"

"We're going off track here," Lisa grinned. "But, well, this has been pretty fun so far. We even have a mystery to solve now. All from a simple game like this."

"The question is whether we'll be able to solve it in time, though," Chisato added.

"Heeeeey!" Saaya's voice floated to the back.

"Did you manage to find it?"

"No! It wasn't at the spot where I left it. I asked Tsugu and Misaki, since they were sitting on my sides just now, but they said they never saw it either!"

"Oh gosh," Lisa sighed. "Well, at least we can now establish that there's also someone taking all of Poppin' Party's revolvers..."

**RESULTS**

"Hmm?" Aya glanced around bemusedly. "Where's Arisa-chan? It's her turn to pull the trigger now."

"She's still in the restroom, I believe," Tsugumi replied, who's next in line after Arisa. "It looked like she had an upset stomach."

"Did she eat something wrong for dinner just now?"

"We had hotpot, didn't we? Maybe there was something inside that she didn't like or couldn't eat."

"Leeks," Tae said, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Oh. Tae-chan, Arisa-chan doesn't like leeks?" Aya asked curiously.

"She detests them."

"That's not good..."

"Although, Arisa didn't want to tell me what she was going to do in the restroom when she walked past me last round. I asked her, and all she did was to turn red and say angrily, "I'm going to bake a chocolate cake, O-Tae! Must you really ask such a question?" And then she just stalked off."

Tsugumi gave her a strange look. "By chocolate cake, does she mean..."

"Yes," Tae uttered, her gaze fixated on the fluorescent tube attached to the ceiling. "But who bakes a chocolate cake in the toilet? Shouldn't she do that in the pantry? I never knew Arisa was such an unhygienic girl..."

Aya shook her head, the perplexed look still etched on her face. "In any case... What are we going to do now? Should we wait for Arisa-chan to come back?"

"It's okay," Tae said, getting up. "I'll pull the trigger in her place, and she can do the same for me when she comes back. That'll give her more time. We don't want the cake to come out all bad because she had to rush, right?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Maya groaned, who was within earshot.

**BANG.**

"Well..." Tsugumi said encouragingly. "It's good that you lasted this long at least, O-Tae-chan!"

"Huh," Tae said, looking at the revolver indifferently. "Maybe it was a mistake to take her place."

  


**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Ran, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae


	13. Day 12

**DAY 12 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Kaoru  
2\. Himari  
3\. Hina  
4\. Ako  
5\. Ran  
6\. Misaki  
7\. Aya  
8\. Maya  
9\. Arisa  
10\. Kanon  
11\. Hagumi  
12\. Yukina  
13\. Tsugumi  
14\. Tomoe

**PRELUDE**

"Hey, Arisa!" Saaya gestured over to the figure at the far corner of the room, where the bathroom was.

"Saaya, O-Tae too?" Arisa raised an eyebrow as she reached the duo. "You can't be serious, the both of you were eliminated in the two rounds I was away?"

"Unfortunately, that's what happened." The drummer sighed. She placed her hands on her hips. "O-Tae and I each took a shot for you! You'd better win this game for us, Arisa, and not let our sacrifices go to waste!"

"Don't worry," Arisa muttered, gritting her teeth. "There's a really low chance that I'll be facing a real risk of being eliminated any time soon, so it should be fine for now."

"Ooooh," Tae observed, while spinning her revolver with her hand. "You seem fired up, Arisa. I thought you were grumbling about the game before it started."

"S-shut up! I'm not excited about the game at all!" She spluttered. "It's just... Just that now that the four of you are out, I'll need to step up, right?!"

"Yes. By the way," the guitarist circled Arisa, looking slightly disappointed. "Where's that chocolate cake that you promised me? I even took the bullet for you just so you would have more time to bake it."

"O-Tae! Really now! I wonder what goes on in your mind sometimes!" Arisa fumed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, albeit rather gently.

"Ahhhhhh... Rabbits. Running. Guitars. Hamburgers. Rabbits. And chocolate cake."

"I give up..." Arisa sighed, letting her band member go and marching back to the centre of the studio.

"Ah, there she goes again," Tae said dispiritedly, watching the keyboardist striding away. "I really was looking forward to it too. Saaya, would you make one for me instead?"

"Well... Not the one that Arisa was talking about, but an actual one? Sure, I'll make it for the girls to share tomorrow."

"Just promise me not to do it in the bathroom. It's really unhygienic to make it there."

**RESULTS**

**BANG.**

"Damn it," Ran exhaled, looking resigned.

"Aww... Cheer up, Ran," Himari patted her back light-heartedly. "It's just a game, no need to look so down."

"W-who said I was down?" Ran retorted, her face slowly reddening.

"You're really bad at hiding small things like this from us, Rannn~ Even I can see it, so it should be pretty obvious, right?"

"Whatever..." Ran said, picking herself up. "See you at the back soon."

"W-what?! Did you just assume that I'll be eliminated as well?! That's really mean!"

Ran looked back, her lips curling slightly. "I'll be counting on you. Anyway, it looks like Moca wants to talk to you."

"Eh? Where is she? I saw her sleeping at the back a few minutes ago."

"I'm here."

"Kyaaaaa!" Himari squeaked, flipping herself to face the other side. "Moca! Stop sneaking up on people like that! It's not good for the heart!"

"Sorrieee," Moca said monotonously, the hood of her jacket covering most of her face. "But this is important. Listen, yeah?"

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kaoru, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran


	14. Day 13

**DAY 13 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Misaki  
2\. Tsugumi  
3\. Yukina  
4\. Maya  
5\. Kaoru  
6\. Himari  
7\. Arisa  
8\. Kanon  
9\. Hina  
10\. Ako  
11\. Tomoe  
12\. Aya  
13\. Hagumi

**PRELUDE**

"Goodness, Tae-chan, please tell us you have your revolver with you!" Chisato urged her.

Tae blinked. "Of course I do. Why would I not have it?"

"That's great," Eve sighed in relief. "The other Poppin' Party members had theirs swiped by somebody, and we have no idea who it is."

"Tsk tsk," Tae shook her head. She reached into her jacket. "How could they be so careless- Ah."

The group sighed in unison.

"You lost it, didn't you, Hanazono-san?" Sayo queried.

"It looks like it. I was holding on to it just awhile ago though."

"C'mon, O-Tae," Saaya said, tugging her hood. "We'll go retrace our steps and try to find it."

"Oh, Tae, can you remember the color emitted by your revolver?" Lisa called out.

"It was white. Just like the fur on my rabbits. Huh, interesting..." Tae's voice slowly faded as she was dragged away from the group.

"Why on earth would anyone take the revolvers? And why only the ones owned by Poppin' Party? It doesn't make any sense..."

"We can at least confirm that the color for PoPiPa is white." Kokoro said brightly. "All that's left is HaroHapi and Afterglow!"

"Oh, there's Ran coming over." Lisa suddenly said.

"Ran-chan, what was the color of your gun?" Kasumi asked urgently, as the vocalist drew closer.

Ran held hers out wordlessly, a pulsating orange blinking from the grip.

"Orange... Just like Moca's," Lisa muttered. She swung her head to the chair behind her. "Speaking of which, where has she gone now?"

**RESULTS**

"Something's not right..."

"Misaki-chan, are you alright?" Tsugumi asked worriedly. "You look disturbed."

"Huh?" Misaki looked up in surprise. "Oh... No no, it's nothing, I was just wondering about the revolver just now."

"Was something wrong with it?"

"Uhh... It's nothing much. I was just thinking about how the revolvers discharge the different shades of light. Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes!" Tsugumi clapped her hands together excitedly. "They kinda look like shiny stars too!"

"I guess they do..." The DJ muttered, apparently having re-absorbed herself in thought.

"Ahaha... I guess you're really interested in those lights, Misaki-chan."

"Mmm..." Misaki answered, clearly not listening to the Afterglow member anymore. Suddenly, she straightened up, her eyes lined with anxiety. She scanned the circle of girls briefly. "Where's the gun now?!"

"Eh?!" Tsugumi looked taken aback by Misaki's sudden reaction. "Umm... It's with Seta-senpai now. She's about to pull the trigger."

Misaki turned her head. The purple-haired girl's eyes were closed, and her face displayed nothing but calm and composure. Slowly, she raised the barrel to her temple. A fiery tangerine blazed from its grip, lighting up Maya's face, who was sitting to her right.

"Kaoru-senpai, wait! Don't pull the trigger!"

**BANG.**

"Gah, you really are an idiot sometimes... Why did you shoot?!" Misaki demanded.

"What are you talking about, little kitten?" Kaoru asked, pushing her forelocks to the side in an exaggerated fashion, earning a sigh of adoration from Himari, who was sitting on her other side. "As William Shakespeare once said, "A prince must always meet his fate, regardless of the outcome." I just did what had to be done."

"I'm pretty sure he never ever said that..." Misaki grouched.

  


**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Himari, Tsugumi, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru


	15. Day 14

**DAY 14 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Hina      
2\. Yukina      
3\. Tsugumi       
4\. Arisa         
5\. Aya       
6\. Misaki      
7\. Kanon      
8\. Tomoe      
9\. Himari      
10\. Ako      
11\. Hagumi      
12\. Maya 

**PRELUDE**

"What a magnificent struggle to the finale, a battle to be remembered for a long time indeed!" Kaoru declared to the group of girls at the back of the studio.

"Yes, you did well, Kaoru-san!" Rimi called out, her cheeks flushed to a deep scarlet.

"Yes yes, admirable indeed," Chisato said dismissively. "Now show us your revolver, Kaoru."

"I look forward to the day where my longing words will touch your distant heart, Chisato," Kaoru bowed her head, reaching into her jeans. "Here."

"So if the color of this is yellowish, then we'll have confirmed all the colors." Sayo said from behind.

"No..."

"What?"

"It's orange."

"Eeeeh? That's the same color as mine and Ran's!" A droning voice came on.

"Seriously Moca," Lisa sighed. "You pop in and out at the weirdest timings."

"Do I...? I just needed to stretch my legs after taking a nap..."

"Hey, we're back," Saaya panted, with Tae in tow.

"Any luck?" Eve asked.

Saaya shook her head. "I didn't expect much anyway, what with our other revolvers disappearing as well."

"I see... That's a pity." Lisa said sympathetically.

"More importantly," Chisato resumed, her fingers stroking her chin. "This is Afterglow's color. But Kaoru got shot with this. Does this mean that the whole color theory is incorrect?"

"I don't even know any more," Kasumi mumbled, staring at her feet with a vacant expression on her face. "What are we gonna do now...?"

**RESULTS**

Arisa scrutinized the revolver Tomoe was holding on to as best as she could. It was difficult for her to analyse it properly since she was four seats away though. A twelve bullet revolver. A dull orangey hue, almost brownish, escaping from its grip.

"Nothing new that I already know of," Arisa thought inwardly, "Tsugumi-chan already pulled the trigger, and the shot didn't go off. That leaves Udagawa-san and Himari-chan. If the shot doesn't go off here, then it's certain that Himari-chan will be eliminated. Unless..."

She continued watching as Tomoe elevated the barrel to rest it against her chin. Squeezing her eyes tightly in anticipation, she pulled the trigger.

_Clack._

Tomoe pumped her fist in delight, and held out the gun. "Himari! Go for it! Good luck!"

The pink-haired girl, who was looking at the revolver apprehensively, jumped at her friend's words. "Eh?! Ah...! It's my turn now, isn't it?! Ahaha..."

The drummer raised an eyebrow. She tilted her body towards Himari. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of getting eliminated all of a sudden? We're only halfway through y'know, so you don't have to worry!"

"I-I know," Himari mumbled. "Thanks, Tomoe."

She took the revolver off Tomoe's hands, peering at the dark hue radiating from its grip. Gingerly, she placed her hands on the cylinder, and started to-

"Uehara-san," a sharp voice rang out.

"Y-yes!" Himari's eyes shot up in fear.

"Is something wrong with the revolver?" Misaki called out from her position, a few spots before Tomoe. Her silver eyes were trained on the revolver's cylinder.

"Y-yes, I mean, n-no!" Himari bleated, quickly raising the revolver and pulling the trigger.

**BANG.**

"Ahh..." Himari sighed.

"Time for the next round, guys!" Aya projected her voice almost immediately. "Let's get to our new positions!"

"Oh Himari," Tomoe patted her head as everyone else started to get up, scrambling to their new spots. "That was a shame, but I'll do my best to win it for you! Tsugumi will too!"

She leaned towards the drummer urgently. "I don't have much time, so you need to listen carefully if you want to stand a better chance to win," she whispered. "This game isn't just about luck anymore."

Meanwhile, Arisa was already sitting at her new location, still studying the duo, while digesting the events which just occurred.

"This is really, really, really bad," she muttered.

  


**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Tsugumi, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Hagumi, Misaki, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari


	16. Day 15

**DAY 15 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Misaki      
2\. Hagumi      
3\. Maya       
4\. Hina         
5\. Tomoe       
6\. Kanon      
7\. Ako      
8\. Aya      
9\. Yukina      
10\. Arisa      
11\. Tsugumi 

 

**PRELUDE**

"Mocaaaaa!" Himari bawled, hugging the guitarist tightly.

"Mmmpf!" Moca extended her hand out, waving it wildly. "Can't... Breathe..."

"I tried my best!" The bassist continued whining, completely oblivious to the girl that she was latching firmly onto. "I was about to do that thing, but Misaki-chan interrupted me. I think she knows, Moca! She knows!"

"Tsugu... Tomo-chin...?" Moca muffled voice asked.

"I managed to tell Tomoe what was going on, so she should be fine. But but but... I wish I could've done more!"

"Chest... Big... Help..." Moca's voice was becoming dimmer with every word she could articulate.

"Eh? Ahhhhh! Moca!" She yelped, releasing the limp body in shock.

"Oh no..." Tae commented. "I think you might have killed her, Himari."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Hey, is Moca-san going to be alright?" Ako asked, her eyes lined with worry.

"H-how is she?" A distressed Tsugumi added, biting her lower lip.

"W-what happened to her?" Aya questioned, a quivering hand covering her mouth.

The ruckus had apparently attracted the attention of the girls who were still participating, and they had rushed to the back of the room to check on Moca.

"Please, do not worry," Kaoru said, promptly stepping forward. "It is the obligation of the prince to save the damsel in distress. Fortunately, I am trained in cardio pulmonary resuscitation."

"It's alright, there's no need," Sayo said, already kneeling next to the limp figure on the ground. She had a finger held out below Moca's nostrils. "She just fainted. Let's just move her to a place with more ventilation to rest."

While this was happening, Tomoe had stayed at the centre of the room, her eyes directed towards the swarm of girls, waiting anxiously. "This is our stroke of luck," she spoke under her breath. "Especially when Misaki's the first to shoot."

Ran's tiny hand popped out from the crowd, and formed a thumbs-up.

"Excuse me," Tomoe blurted to The Suits hurriedly, who were waiting for the participants to return to their positions. "Would you mind if I took a look at the revolver being used for the upcoming round? There's something important I need to check."

"Of course not, Udagawa-sama," a member of the group replied, holding out the revolver, a mellow yellow emitting from its grip.

Tomoe took it uneasily, constantly glancing back too see if anyone noticed her. Swiftly, she pressed the button on the revolver seven times in quick succession.

The yellow on the gun flickered for a few seconds, and instantaneously switched to a light orange.

"All's fair in love and war, I guess," Tomoe muttered, and handed the revolver back to The Suits.

**RESULTS**

"You are the first to pull the trigger, Misaki-sama," A member of The Suits stated, holding out the revolver, made for eleven bullets this time. "The game will start once you've taken it."

"Orange..." Misaki mumbled to herself, inspecting the revolver closely. "If nothing goes wrong, then it's either Hazawa-san or Udagawa-san getting eliminated this round. Unlucky them, I guess."

"Oiiiiiii, Mi-kun!" Hagumi tapped her foot impatiently. "You're taking too long! Pull the trigger already! Pull it, pull it!"

"You're really a ball of energy all the time, Hagumi... Just how do you keep that up?"

"Hmm..." Hagumi contemplated the question for a few seconds. "I don't know! It just comes naturally!"

"I see," Misaki said, raising the tip to her eyes. Her fingers clenched around the revolver tightly, and she pulled the trigger.

_Clack._

"Looks like you made it to the next round, Mi-kun!" Hagumi cheered, extending her hand to receive the gun. "It's my turn now!"

"You really aren't afraid at all, huh," Misaki sighed.

"Of course not!" The bassist answered, mimicking her band member's movements to lift the revolver.

**BANG.**

"Aww! Out already?!"

Misaki jumped up, snatching the revolver from Hagumi's grasp.

"Hey! That's rude! You'll get your own when you're eliminated, so be patient, okay?"

"That's not the point, Hagumi," Misaki countered, gazing at its grip intensely. "This happened with Kaoru-san's revolver as well. Another orange, but a Hello, Happy World member eliminated."

"I don't really get what you mean, Mi-kun, but you look kinda scary..."

Misaki merely handed the gun back to Hagumi, her eyes cold with determination. "This is a declaration of war."

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Tsugumi, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya, Hina

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Misaki, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari  
11th: Hagumi


	17. Day 16

**DAY 16 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Tsugumi      
2\. Aya       
3\. Tomoe             
4\. Kanon       
5\. Arisa      
6\. Ako      
7\. Misaki      
8\. Maya      
9\. Yukina      
10\. Hina  

**PRELUDE**

"Y'know, I haven't really thought about it till now," Chisato pondered, "but the revolvers are electronic, right?"

"Yup!" Kokoro replied. "That's how the lights come about, and the button on guns being able to do whatever it's supposed to do!"

"Huh..."

"Hagu!" Kasumi called out to the approaching orange-haired girl. "Was the color on your revolver yellow?"

"Nope!" Hagumi held her revolver for everyone to see, the bright orange still blazing energetically from its grip.

"I don't know..." Lisa said, taking the revolver. She started to fiddle around with the button. "Maybe we really were wrong about the colors and bands."

"That just gets us back to square one, which is quite disappointing.." Eve lamented, shaking her head.

"Imai-san!" Rinko exclaimed, her face reddening immediately from her sudden outburst. "Th-the revolver, its color!"

"Eh?" Lisa looked down. The grip was now emitting a thin line of silver.

"Silver... PoPiPa's color." Tae observed. "Lisa-san, keep doing whatever you were doing."

"But..." The bassist trailed off. "I don't know what I did. I was just unconsciously pressing the button, I think."

"Try pressing it more, Imai-san," Sayo said.

As she pressed the button again and again, the colors changed at an interval of seven presses, from silver to blue, then red, and finally yellow, before reverting back to orange.

"It looks like the color switches in a cycle from yellow, to orange, to silver, to blue and finally red. Then it goes back to orange and repeats the color change," Himari remarked.

"So Hagumi's from Hello, Happy World, which would supposedly show a yellow..." Saaya pondered.

"But she came back with an orange. The same thing happened to Kaoru." Tae added.

"So you're saying when Hagumi pulled her trigger when the revolver was orange, it means the the color representing HaroHapi is no longer yellow, but orange?"

"Right," Kaoru answered. "But Himari-chan was eliminated after me, and her gun was showing orange, Afterglow's original color. That means this color change won't affect the revolvers in the future rounds. Unless, of course, you press the button seven times on the new revolver as well."

"I would assume that the girls sitting in the middle would have caught on to the band colors by now. Afterglow being orange, Roselia being blue and all that. Fifteen rounds have already passed after all," Sayo uttered. "Which means..."

"The revolvers for Hello, Happy World were tampered with." Lisa finished. "Someone, or some people already knew about this button's capability to change colors."

"Yes!" Rimi cheered. "Now we're getting somewhere!

**RESULTS**

"Minato-san, here!" Maya said, holding out the revolver, now fitted for a maximum of ten bullets.

The vocalist took the gun with a vacant expression. "Thank you."

However, inside, her heart was beating furiously. The grip was shining a sapphire blue, and Ako had already pulled the trigger. Were she to pull the trigger now, the shot would most definitely go off, and she would be eliminated. That would be catastrophic for Roselia's chances.

She glanced to her right. Hina was the only one other than her who hadn't pulled the trigger. There was no other choice. The trump card had to be used now.

Yukina faced back to the front, where the sole survivor from Poppin' Party sat, squinting at the revolver. Arisa looked up, locking eyes with her, and gave a small nod.

"Is that a spider on the wall?!" Arisa shrieked, pointing away from where Yukina was sitting.

"W-where?!"

"Oh gosh, it's really there!"

"Eeek! I hate spiders!"

Yukina reached briskly for the revolver's cylinder, and performed a quick spin, until one full revolution has been made. The bluish hue faded away steadily, and was replaced by a harsh crimson red.

"I've got it," Tomoe said matter-of-factly, holding up a plastic bag where she had led the spider into.

"What would we do without you, Tomoe?" Saaya grinned.

"Alright alright!" Aya called the room to order. "Let's resume the game, yeah? Yukina-chan?"

"Right," Yukina replied, raising the revolver to level with her golden eyes.

_Clack._

Hina let out a soft sigh, taking the revolver from the Roselia member. "That's a shame... I guess that means I'm eliminated. Well, it was a good run, considering the fact that I barely did anything throughout the game!"

**BANG.**

  


**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Tsugumi, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Misaki, Kanon

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari  
11th: Hagumi  
10th: Hina


	18. Day 17

**DAY 17 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Aya  
2\. Kanon  
3\. Yukina  
4\. Ako  
5\. Tsugumi  
6\. Tomoe  
7\. Misaki  
8\. Arisa  
9\. Maya

**PRELUDE**

"Ran!" Himari's voice was low, her tone uncertain. "Did you see what happened just now, near the end of the round?"

"No," Ran answered, shaking her head. "Did something happen?"

"It was around the moment when Yukina-san had to pull the trigger. I don't know if it's just me, but throughout the round till the time she took the revolver, it was glowing blue, right?" Himari recited, rushing through her words.

"Uh huh."

Which is her band's color, right? And it suddenly turned red, which is Pastel Palette's color! She must've done what I attempted to do before I was eliminated, but Misaki-chan was watching me like a hawk back there... I think she knows about that too."

"Know about what?" Ran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, that!" Himari hissed, looking around nervously to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "The function of the revolver where the bullet is redirected randomly to someone else who hasn't pulled the trigger yet!"

"What? There was such a function? I never knew that."

"Eh? Didn't Moca tell you everything?"

"No. She only told me to raise my hand, and do a thumbs up when she fainted. Not that I was interested in the game in the first place, so it's better if she didn't explain," Ran grunted, peering over Himari's shoulder, where the guitarist lay, peacefully resting on some benches near the exit. "Although, I think you really might have suffocated her just now, Himari. She was supposed to fake it, you know."

"I-I know that! I was just hugging her!" she retorted, her finger curling her low pigtail restlessly.

"Too tightly, apparently. Either that, or it's that chest of yours," the vocalist asserted, eyeing her ample bosom. "You should do something about it."

"I-I can't control how it looks like! Geez, Ran, I thought Moca would be the one who bullies me like this, but you're learning from her now!"

"Anyway, look," Ran said, nodding towards the group of eliminated girls.

"It's good that we've found out about the ability to change color and all, but what do we do now?" Eve asked. "Maybe we should tell the yakuza about it."

"I don't think they're the yakuza, Eve-chin," Hagumi laughed. "They're just people who follow Kokoro around all the time. Like... Like a...."

"Bodyguard?" Rimi offered.

"Yes! Like a bodyguard!"

"Okay!" Kokoro agreed, raising her hands to grab the attention of the Suits. "Oiiiiiii! We need to tell you guys something important!"

"Did you need something, Kokoro-sama?" A suited member posed the question, appearing by her side almost instantly.

"I still find it a little scary how they move around so quickly..." Eve whispered to nobody in particular.

"We've just found out that the color of the revolver changes if someone were to press the button seven times!" The vocalist explained, holding out her own revolver to demonstrate the function. "That can be a little misleading to the participants who use the color to determine the band at risk, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed. Well done for figuring it out. In that case, allow me to make an announcement."

The bodyguard pulled out a loudhailer. "To all participants, may I have your attention please?"

"It has been found that the color of a revolver can be altered by pressing the button seven times in quick succession. Therefore, from the start of the upcoming round, this function will be disabled on all the revolvers until the game has ended. That being said, the other functions will remain active, unless the eliminated participants discover more of them. That would be all."

Lisa's eyes widened at the announcement. "More functions? There are more?!"

"Well, let's have a boppin' time finding them out!" Hina said enthusiastically, holding up her revolver.

Misaki, who was sitting in the circle of participants, clicked her tongue in annoyance. "So that was how Kaoru-san and Hagumi went off. Well, it's good that the function's been disabled permanently, but if only I knew sooner..."

**RESULTS**

"Kanon-chan, here!" Aya held out the revolver, made for nine bullets now.

"Thanks, Aya-chan," Kanon took the revolver with her wobbly hands, inverting it to see its color. The drummer nearly dropped the gun upon seeing its color. "Fueeeeee!"

"Yes... It's yellow," Aya gave her a sympathetic look, patting her shoulder. "It's a fifty percent chance though, so it's not over yet. Good luck!"

"Matsubara-san, will you be alright?" Yukina asked, her brows furrowed. "You don't look so good."

"I-I-I..."

"She's overwhelmed," Misaki called out from her sitting position. "Maybe Aya-senpai or Minato-san could pull the trigger for her-?"

"N-no!" Kanon cut in, her hands still shaking. "I can do it! S-sorry for worrying you guys..."

She lifted the revolver with her quivering hands, and pointed it towards her head.

"Kanon-chan," Aya said kindly, adjusting the barrel. "You're pointing it at me."

"Fue! S-sorry..."

"It's alright. All the best!"

The drummer took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

**BANG.**

"Kyaa!" She cried out, her lips trembling. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she lost her grip on the revolver.

Yukina held out a pack of tissues. "You did well, Matsubara-san. You should be proud. You don't have to feel sad about it."

"T-Thank you, Yukina-san..."

"Wow..." Lisa observed from the back, a slow smile spreading across her lips. "Our dear Yukina has grown, hasn't she?"

"I concur," Sayo said. "You don't see that from her every day."

  


**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Tsugumi, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Aya, Maya

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Misaki

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari  
11th: Hagumi  
10th: Hina  
9th: Kanon


	19. Day 18

**DAY 18 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Aya       
2\. Arisa         
3\. Tomoe       
4\. Tsugumi      
5\. Ako      
6\. Maya      
7\. Yukina      
8\. Misaki

**PRELUDE**

"Kano-chan-senpai!"

"Fue?! Hagumi-chan?!"

The orange haired girl cuddled the drummer tightly, wrapping her arms around her waist. "What's with the look on your face? Show me a smile, Kano-chan-senpai!"

"But... But, I...."

"No buts! Smiiiiile!"

Kanon tried to curl her lips upwards, but only managed a lopsided one.

"Cute, but you look like a Halloween mask with that face of yours." Chisato commented from the side.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Here!" Hagumi released her band member from her grasp, and pinched her cheeks upwards.

"Ow ow! Hegame-tshan!" Kanon spluttered, "It herts! Stap!"

"Oops," The bassist let go for a second time, rubbing Kanon's now reddened cheeks tenderly. "I didn't mean to pull with so much force. I just wanted you to cheer up! We're HaroHapi, after all!"

"Thanks, Hagumi-chan," Kanon mumbled.

"There you go!" Kokoro said. "A small smile, but a genuine one!"

**RESULTS**

"Maruyama-sama, the round will begin as soon as you take the revolver," a member of The Suits declared, the eight-bullet revolver resting on her outstretched palm. A tinge of gold shone from its grip, pulsating every moment or so.

Aya took the gun with her thumb and index finger wrapped around its cylinder, and it slipped through her hand, clattering on the wooden floor.

"Oops!" She hastily bent down to pick the revolver up. As she flipped the gun around, the grip displayed an ominous red.

"Wait, the color is now red?!" Aya gasped, turning the gun around to look for any other changes. There were none.

Maya had noticed the change too, and called out to the vocalist. "Aya-san! Did you do something to it? That's our color, y'know?"

"I... I don't know! I only saw it dropping to the floor! I think the cylinder rotated a little, but that's all."

"Well... That's unfortunate for us, huh," Maya replied, a rueful smile on her face.

Alarmed by the sudden turn of events, the PasuPare member tried spinning the cylinder, to no avail. The color remained a deep, bloody red.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I think I've just put both of us in danger of being eliminated, Maya-chan. I'm sorry."

"Huehehe," The drummer shook her head, still smiling. "Don't mind don't mind! It's just a game anyway! We've already made it this far, so I'm satisfied. Go on, pull the trigger."

"Yeah..."

Her pink eyes blinked rapidly as the barrel of the revolver rested against her forehead.

**BANG.**

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Tsugumi, Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Maya

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Misaki

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari  
11th: Hagumi  
10th: Hina  
9th: Kanon  
8th: Aya


	20. Day 19

**DAY 19 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Ako         
2\. Tomoe       
3\. Misaki      
4\. Tsugumi      
5\. Maya      
6\. Yukina      
7\. Arisa   

**PRELUDE**

**BANG.**

Kanon jumped off her chair in fright. "Fue! W-what was that?!"

"Hey, I think I've found a function!" Hina said breezily, waving Sayo's revolver around excitedly.

"As expected of the genius," Aya laughed as she ambled her way to the now, relatively large group of girls huddled at the back of the studio.

"It took us so many rounds to discover one function, and you've done it in two rounds," Kokoro said, looking notably impressed.

"It's just normal for someone like me!"

"So, what's the function, Hina?" her sister asked.

"You see, if you spin the cylinder with exactly one revolution," Hina said, demonstrating with Sayo's revolver held out. She spun it, and the color on the grip changed from blue to silver. "The position of the bullet has been randomly redistributed. It's not like the first revealed function, where only the color changes. The original color still corresponds to the band in this case, but since the bullet is now targeting a different member, the color adjusts accordingly."

"That makes sense," Lisa muttered. "But what if some participants had already pulled the trigger before the cylinder was spun, and the bullet was randomly redistributed to one of them? Nobody would be eliminated in that case."

"That won't happen, Lisa-chi! The bullet is randomly distributed, but only to the slots where the trigger hasn't been pulled yet. Remember, in my case," She said, holding her ten-bullet revolver up. "I was the last to pull the trigger."

"So, if you were to reenact that scenario," She continued by pulling the trigger of her revolver nine times, "And now I spin the cylinder..."

She did so, making one full revolution. The color remained red, even though she repeated the action multiple times.

"You see, there was only one spot left where the trigger wasn't pulled. So the bullet always redistributes itself back to that one spot. Yukina-chan was pretty impressive then, spinning it during the distraction that Arisa-chan caused. I did not realize it till just now!"

**BANG.**

"Geez, Hina-san, don't go crazy with the revolver!" Eve said, pouting.

"Well... You could then say that she's trigger happy," Tae added. "Wow. I'm a genius too, for thinking of that."

**RESULTS**

"It's been revealed that the bullet's position can be altered by making a full revolution on the cylinder of any given revolver," a member of The Suits stated, holding up the seven-bullet revolver. "Therefore, from the start of this round, all future guns will have that function disabled. Udagawa-sama, if you may?"

"That's not good," Arisa whispered to the girl beside her, trying her best not to move her lips as she spoke. "We'll have to be careful."

"Yes. There's nothing much else we can do, anyway," Yukina uttered, as Ako pulled the trigger without any problem.

Tomoe was thinking the same thing as Arisa, while taking the revolver from her sister. Also due to the fact that the revolver's grip was emitting a rusty orange.

She squeezed the trigger, shutting away any thoughts about the aftermath.

_Clack._

The drummer clutched her chest in relief. Ako cheered. "Onee-chan! We're in the final six! How cool is that!"

"Phew... Really cool!"

She allowed a glum smile to form on her lips. Even though she had narrowly avoided elimination, it was her band member who would be taking the shot. Everyone knew that by now.

Tsugumi herself seemed to realize it, returning the sad smile to Tomoe as Misaki pulled the trigger.

_Clack._

"Ah..." She sighed, inspecting the revolver. The dullish color reflected off her soft, brown eyes under the dim luminescence of the studio lights. "I really hate the sound of the revolver. Himari-chan, could you take the revolver and pull the trigger from the back of the room...?"

"Ahaha, sure!" The bassist laughed, walking over and taking the revolver, before returning to the back.

"Ready, Tsugu?"

"Yup!"

**Bang.**

 

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: Tomoe

Pastel＊Palettes: Maya

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Misaki

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari  
11th: Hagumi  
10th: Hina  
9th: Kanon  
8th: Aya  
7th: Tsugumi


	21. Day 20

**DAY 20 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Maya         
2\. Misaki       
3\. Tomoe      
4\. Arisa      
5\. Yukina      
6\. Ako   

**PRELUDE**

"Hii-chan..." Moca appeared behind her friend, rubbing her eyes blurrily. "What did I miss?"

Himari craned her neck to get a better view of the guitarist, sitting cross-legged on the same table she was resting on. "Oh, Moca! It's just Tomoe left now. Tsugu was just eliminated."

"Ahhhh....That's a pity."

"I was wondering, but why did you go to the trouble of finding out all these functions and asking us to pull them off during the previous rounds?"

"Ehhhh...?" Moca scratched her head, staring at the small gap of the exit of the studio. "I initially wanted to get back at Tomo-chin for disturbing my sleep, so I had to find out how to get the revolver to shoot a bullet again. I just discovered those functions by accident."

"Then what about asking us to carry out those functions in the game?" Ran walked over, apparently aware that Moca was now conscious. "Doesn't that seem like cheating?"

"It makes the game more fun..." Moca spoke tonelessly, dragging her words. "And anyway, Arisa and Minato-san already knew about those functions. Misaki-chin too. Earlier than I did. In fact, when Kokoro-chan was eliminated, remember she did it when the revolver was pointed at Misaki-chin? It looked like she realized something after that. She was testing the revolver before Kokoro went to the back."

"But you weren't at the back when that happened, Moca-chan. How did you see all that?" Tsugumi said, joining the trio.

"Moca-chan was at the backstage. It was sooooo dark-"

"Alright, alright! No more ghost stories, please!" Himari shrunk back in terror, nearly knocking the table, and Moca over.

"Hii-chan..." Moca shot an annoyed look to the bassist. "Just how many times do you want me to suffer?"

**RESULTS**

"Wow," Maya whispered softly as The Suit's held out the six-bullet revolver. "Now this looks like a normal combat revolver you'll see in the movies."

"Yamato-san... The normal looking revolver is the one that impresses you the most?" Misaki, who was sitting to her right, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahaha..." She laughed awkwardly. "I guess it's just a habit stemmed from tinkering around with the sound equipment all the time. I just couldn't help myself."

She flipped the revolver over, her eyes fluttering in nervous anticipation in the hopes that the color on the revolver is not red.

"Oh gosh..."

A peachy orange radiated from its grip, lightening the tone of her skin as she held it up.

"How unlucky..." She whispered.

"The final two representatives from Afterglow, eliminated in a row..." Yukina muttered, shaking her head. "That is really unfortunate. I'm sorry, Udagawa-san."

"Onee-chan!" Ako cried out. "You were cool all the way to the end! I'll win this for you, I promise!"

"Hahaha, you guys..." Tomoe laughed, brushing off the sombre aura trapped in the small circle of participants. "It's not like as though something tragic happened. I'll be fine. Thank you! It was a fun run!"

_Clack._

"Here, Udagawa-san," Misaki said, holding out the revolver.

The tiniest shake could be noticed as the drummer lifted the revolver, and rested it against her cheek.

**BANG.**

"One band down, four remain," The Suits announced. "Congratulations on making it to the final five."

**SURVIVORS**

Poppin' Party: Arisa

Afterglow: None

Pastel＊Palettes: Maya

Roselia: Ako, Yukina

Hello, Happy World!: Misaki

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari  
11th: Hagumi  
10th: Hina  
9th: Kanon  
8th: Aya  
7th: Tsugumi  
6th: Tomoe


	22. Day 21

**DAY 21 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Yukina         
2\. Arisa       
3\. Misaki      
4\. Ako      
5\. Maya

**PRELUDE**

"Hey..." Saaya frowned, looking around the back of the studio. "It's getting kinda messy around here, don't you guys think?"

Chairs were strewn all over the place, food and sweet wrappers were scattered around the floor, and extra copies of the music scores that the bands were practicing on during the day were flying around haphazardly, carried by the light breeze of the air-conditioning.

"It does looks like a typhoon swept through this place," Tomoe noted.

"Yeah... We wouldn't want to attract any pests here," Lisa nodded her head in agreement, picking up a sheet of paper near her feet. "Hey, we'll need this for practice tomorrow. We really need to clean up."

"Onee-chan!" Hina said, holding up Sayo's and her own revolver, wearing the cowboy's hat she brought along for practice. "Do I look like a proper cowgirl now?"

"Not even close," Sayo said, taking her hat off. "C'mon, start tidying up."

"Hmm, how about this?" Hina asked the group of twenty girls. "Let's play a round of Russian Roulette, using the twenty-bullet revolver. The loser will have to clean everything!"

"Wow. The loser takes all? That's kinda harsh..." Kokoro said. "But I like it! Good idea! It's only a five percent chance that I'll have to clean, so I'll take those odds!"

"I don't mind," Chisato nodded her head. "But no funny tricks this time. All functions should be disabled for this side-game. Is everyone okay with that?"

The twenty girls cheered simultaneously.

"Heeeeey! People in the suits!" Kokoro yelled.

"That's a weird way to call your bodyguards..." Tsugumi said.

"Yes, Kokoro-sama?" The group asked, materializing behind her as they spoke.

"Is it possible for you guys to disable all functions on this revolver?" Kokoro said, holding out her twenty-bullet gun. "Oh, that includes the color as well! That way, it'll really be random!"

"As you wish," A member of The Suits replied, producing a new, twenty-bullet revolver out of seemingly thin air. "Use this revolver instead, Kokoro-sama."

"Thanks!" Kokoro held up the new, colorless, revolver gleefully. "Yosh, let the 'Who is gonna clean up everything' tournament begin!"

**RESULTS**

A light streak of cyan dashed through the air, illuminating Yukina's grim expression as she contemplated the situation before her. She started to fidget around with the hammer of the revolver, before asking The Suits a question in a small whisper.

"So it's either Ako-san or Minato-san," Maya wondered aloud, realizing a little too late that Roselia's drummer was just sitting to her left. She cupped her mouth in horror. "Oops... Sorry, Ako-san! I wasn't gloating or anything. I was just thinking and it slipped out..."

"Fu, fu, fu. It's no problem, no problem at all, Maya-san!" Ako straightened herself up, her arms raised. A devilish smile lit playfully on her face. "In fact, the road to the final boss has always been harsh and tortuous! Now, the first major hurdle in twelve consecutive rounds has finally arrived, and I've been waiting ever so patiently for this very moment-"

_Clack._

"Eh?"

"It-it's fine, Ako-san," Maya couldn't contain herself any longer, a dry chuckle escaping from her mouth. "Fifth is really good already... Pfft!" She started giggling uncontrollably.

"Eeeeeeeehhhh?! B-but I promised Onee-chan I would win it for her just last round!

_Clack._

"Ako, it's not that bad," Misaki said, taking the revolver from Arisa and pointing it directly to her chest, not even bothering to lift it to her head anymore. "Yukina-san is still in the game, so Roselia is still in it to win it."

_Clack._

"B-but..." A now despondent Ako stared fixedly at the floor, the revolver now loosely hanging from her fingertips. She was evidently still processing the last few moments which had transpired.

"Ako!" Tomoe called out from the back. "Pull yourself together! You always told me that you respawn or something in that online game you play, don't you? Don't worry about it!"

"I can't respawn in a game like this Onee-chan! This is different!" The purple-haired girl wailed.

**BANG.**

 

**SURVIVORS**

1\. Maya         
2\. Yukina       
3\. Misaki      
4\. Arisa    


**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve       
24th: Sayo      
23rd: Moca      
22nd: Kasumi      
21st: Lisa       
20th: Kokoro      
19th: Chisato       
18th: Rinko      
17th: Rimi       
16th: Saaya      
15th: Tae      
14th: Ran      
13th: Kaoru      
12th: Himari      
11th: Hagumi       
10th: Hina      
9th: Kanon      
8th: Aya      
7th: Tsugumi      
6th: Tomoe      
5th: Ako


	23. Day 22

**DAY 22 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Maya         
2\. Yukina       
3\. Misaki      
4\. Arisa  

**PRELUDE**

"Is it just me, or does this particular round feel more scary than the actual game?" Rimi asked, the twenty-bullet revolver pointed to her head.

_Clack._

"I guess it's because there's something big at stake here," Saaya laughed, taking the revolver from the bassist and lifting it up to her temple. "One person having to tidy everything up seems like a daunting task indeed."

_Clack._

Tae clutched on the revolver's grip wordlessly.

_Clack._

"That's about half of us that already pulled the trigger..." Ran muttered.

_Clack._

"William Shakespeare once said, 'Cleanliness is next to godliness-'"

"He never said that, Kaoru," Chisato cut in icily. "Do pull the trigger please."

"As you wish, little kitten."

_Clack._

"Please not be me, please not be me!" Himari pointed the revolver towards her chin.

**BANG.**

"Kya! Oh no..."

Tomoe chortled, patting her back. "It's alright, Himari. It's the duty of the members to help out the leader in times of need. Right, Moca?" She looked up, narrowing her eyes slightly at the guitarist.

Moca opened her mouth slightly. "Eeeeeh? But I wanted to sleep! Why did we play this game at all if we were gonna tidy up anyway?"

**RESULTS**

"Yamato-sama, if you will," A member of The Suits held out the four-bullet revolver to Pastel Palettes' drummer, the dark leathered glove she was wearing obscuring the color on its grip. "Do be careful with your eyes for the remaining revolvers, participants."

"I'm gonna get a heart attack," Maya tensed up as she reached her arm out to retrieve the gun.

As the revolver switched hands, an ultramarine blue beamed fiercely from its grip, prompting the four sitting in a square to avert their eyes from its glare. She quickly wrapped her hand around the grip. "They weren't kidding. That light is dazzling."

Misaki breathed out an audible sigh of relief. As did Arisa.

Yukina's face, however, remained impassive.

_Clack._

"Minato-san," Maya prodded the barrel on the shoulder of Roselia's vocalist gently. "It's your turn. Careful with the light. It really is unfortunate though, having the final two Roselia members get eliminated in a row like that. Happened to Afterglow, too..."

"It's alright," Yukina replied, her expression remaining steady. "It's not like I was eager to win in the first place."

"Eh?" Misaki blurted out in a low voice. "But weren't you and Ichigaya-san working together to win?"

"What d'you mean?"

"The distraction she pulled off earlier for you to change the bullet's position, which led to Hina-san's elimination instead," she muttered.

"Oh, that," Yukina looked up. "She proposed the idea, and I just went along with it. She's the one who wanted me to win. Or that's what it looked like, anyway. You can ask her why once the game's over."

**BANG.**

  


**SURVIVORS**

1\. Misaki         
2\. Maya       
3\. Arisa  

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve       
24th: Sayo      
23rd: Moca      
22nd: Kasumi      
21st: Lisa       
20th: Kokoro      
19th: Chisato       
18th: Rinko      
17th: Rimi       
16th: Saaya      
15th: Tae      
14th: Ran      
13th: Kaoru      
12th: Himari      
11th: Hagumi       
10th: Hina      
9th: Kanon      
8th: Aya      
7th: Tsugumi      
6th: Tomoe      
5th: Ako      
4th: Yukina


	24. Day 23

**DAY 23 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Misaki         
2\. Maya       
3\. Arisa  

**RESULTS**

"We've another announcement to make," a member of The Suits announced, the silhouettes of the group barely noticeable against the dimly lit background of the stage. "With only three participants left in the game, it has been decided that all functions of the revolvers will be terminated with effect from the upcoming round. That includes the color emitted from the guns. That will be all."

"Gosh," Maya groaned, her voice dripping with dread. "I'm gonna collapse from the anxiety if this continues."

"Well..." Misaki said slowly, scrutinizing the three-bullet revolver that was just handed to her by The Suits. "At least we won't know who's been eliminated the moment the revolver comes into play."

"A literal one-in-three chance of losing, eh?" Arisa sighed. "Those aren't pretty odds."

The HaroHapi member quickly pointed the tip against her chest, her eyes shut tightly.

_Clack._

"Especially after surviving for so long," Maya agreed, lifting the revolver to rest against her cheek. "Here goes!"

Arisa froze with bated breath, her light brown eyes following the drummer's finger, which was resting against the trigger.

_Clack._

"Ahhhhhh!" Maya released a satisfied moan, holding out the revolver. "I survived!"

The keyboardist exhaled slowly. It was over for her.

"Ichigaya-san, here. I'm sorry," Maya said softly as she held out the revolver.

Arisa reached out for the gun delicately. "It's fine. It's not like I was gunning for the win, anyway..."

Tae shouted from the back, "Wow, Arisa! I think you're a genius."

"What are you calling me a genius for?" Arisa huffed. She groaned irritably as the pun hit her. "Wait, consider the mood and situation here first, O-Tae! Now's not the time for this!"

"I think that was pretty good, honestly," Maya chuckled.

"Let's just get this over with..." Arisa lifted the revolver and placed the barrel next to her forehead.

_Clack._

"W-what?" Arisa's disbelieving voice rang out shakily.

"Eh?"

"Nothing happened?"

A look of confusion was shared between the trio.

"Hey," Misaki called out to The Suits, who hadn't moved an inch from the stage since the announcement earlier on. "All three of us pulled the trigger, but there wasn't a shot. What happened?"

"Allow me to take a look," the member who gave the announcement took the revolver from the DJ, and brought it close to her shades. After inspecting it for a few seconds, she lowered the revolver. "It looks like this unit is defective. Our deepest apologies. We will issue another one immediately, and repeat the round."

Arisa drooped her head, a wave of relief rushing through her pounding heart. "That was close..."

"So all of that uneasiness just now was for nothing..." Maya winced.

  


**SURVIVORS**

1\. Maya       
2\. Arisa       
3\. Misaki  

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve       
24th: Sayo      
23rd: Moca      
22nd: Kasumi      
21st: Lisa       
20th: Kokoro      
19th: Chisato       
18th: Rinko      
17th: Rimi       
16th: Saaya      
15th: Tae      
14th: Ran      
13th: Kaoru      
12th: Himari      
11th: Hagumi       
10th: Hina      
9th: Kanon      
8th: Aya      
7th: Tsugumi      
6th: Tomoe      
5th: Ako      
4th: Yukina

**Nobody was eliminated this round.**


	25. Day 24

**DAY 24 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Maya       
2\. Arisa       
3\. Misaki 

**PRELUDE**

"C'mooon!" Hina hollered from the back. "Maya-chan, you've got this! Only two more rounds to go!"

"Go go, Maya-chan!" Aya, Chisato, and Eve cheered in unison.

"Arisa-chan!" Rimi cried out, her hands hiding her reddening face. "I believe in you! Go for it!"

"I'll treat you to some quality bread from Yamabuki Bakery if you win, Arisa!" Saaya laughed.

"Fifty percent, Arisa!" Tae added.

"Go go, Arisa!" Kasumi shouted. "For PoPiPa!"

"Mi-kun!" Hagumi yelled. "You've got this!"

"Gooo, Misaki-chan!" Kanon squealed, her eyes shut tightly.

"Misaki!" Kokoro called out. "You had better win this, and do Michelle proud! You're her representative, so you need to give it your all!"

"Well, firstly, it's a game determined by randomness, so I'm already doing my best by doing nothing," Misaki replied from the middle of the studio. "Secondly, I AM Michelle. Why can't you just accept that already?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?! You're too soft! Say it again!"

The DJ sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind... It wasn't important."

"Ahh," Kaoru's outstretched hand reached out towards her band member. "The finale draws close, my courageous princess! Even in the face of inevitable peril, you have made your mark in history! This day will be remembered dearly by the group of maidens here, regardless of the outcome."

"I give up... Let's start already, shall we?"

**RESULTS**

The trio sat in a triangle in their new, randomly generated positions, since the round had to be repeated. The quietness in the studio was almost tangible. There was no rustling of clothing, and breathing amongst the group was slow and barely audible. Even the twenty-two girls at the back were hushed, waiting in suspense. It was almost as if time had paused in the room.

"Yamato-sama," A member of The Suits broke the silence, holding out an exact replica of the three-bullet revolver used in the previous round. "As usual, the round will begin once you have taken hold of the revolver."

"A-ahh..." The revolver vibrated as Maya's stiff, yet quivering fingers, wrapped around the grip. Her index finger rested unsteadily against the trigger. "I'm so nervous, I think I might pull the trigger by accident."

"Do you want me to pull the trigger for you, Yamato-san?" Arisa asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks," The drummer adjusted her glasses, forcing an attempt at a confident smile. "This late into the game, I think it's better to pull the trigger on my own."

"That's true. Well, good luck."

"Good luck, Yamato-san," Misaki said from her left.

"Thanks guys," Maya said, gradually lifting the revolver to her head. The barrel rested against her pale, brown, hair. She tightened her hold onto the grip. "Here goes."

**BANG.**

"Kya! I did expect that to happen though, ahaha..."

"Think about the positives, Yamato-san," Arisa said. "You managed to dodge twenty-three bullets, which has a 13.2% chance of happening. That's really good already."

"How did you even manage to calculate that in your head, Ichigaya-san?" Misaki asked, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

The blonde-haired girl shrugged. "It's just simple math, I guess..."

"Huh..."

 

**SURVIVORS**

1\. Misaki         
2\. Arisa  

**CASUALTIES**

25th: Eve       
24th: Sayo      
23rd: Moca      
22nd: Kasumi      
21st: Lisa       
20th: Kokoro      
19th: Chisato       
18th: Rinko      
17th: Rimi       
16th: Saaya      
15th: Tae      
14th: Ran      
13th: Kaoru      
12th: Himari      
11th: Hagumi       
10th: Hina      
9th: Kanon      
8th: Aya      
7th: Tsugumi      
6th: Tomoe      
5th: Ako      
4th: Yukina      
3rd: Maya


	26. Day 25

**DAY 25 LIST (randomly generated)**

1\. Misaki         
2\. Arisa 

**PRELUDE**

"Ahaha..." Maya approached the band, holding a revolver on each hand. "Sorry guys, I guess luck wasn't on my side towards the end."

"If anything, I would say you were already pretty lucky, Maya-san!" Eve chirped. "Making it to the top three was no easy feat!"

"Agreed," Chisato nodded her head.

"Woah," Hina popped up beside the drummer. "You got to keep both revolvers, Maya-chan? That's awesome!"

"Yup! The Suits said they weren't needed anymore, so I could keep them as a souvenir. Which probably is the only purpose they can serve now anyway."

"But wow," Aya glanced at the digital clock attached to the wall by the exit doors. It has just passed midnight. "This game went on for quite a while, hasn't it? More than an hour at least."

"Yup!" Kokoro said. "And it's the final round now! My heart's bursting with excitement!"

"You look like you're always bursting with excitement though, Kokoro-chan..." Moca commented.

"Really? But the tension's so great over there," Kokoro pointed to the pair in the centre of the room, "That you can feel it all the way back here, right?"

"That's true," Tomoe laughed. "I can't wait to see what happens."

**FINAL** **RESULTS**

The pair sat in silence in the centre of the studio, facing one another.

"Misaki-sama," A member of The Suits held out the two-bullet revolver on her outstretched palm. "The final round will commence once you have taken the gun. I wish the best of luck to the both of you."

"This is it, Okusawa-san," Arisa said, staring at the revolver apprehensively. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Misaki replied, lifting the revolver to her forehead.

The keyboardist's eyes were locked onto the DJ's index finger, resting firmly against the trigger. She couldn't shut her eyes, even though she did not want to see the outcome.

"Well... Here goes nothing."

_Clack._

Arisa's heart sank.

Was it too much of stretch to hope that this revolver would turn out defective as well? _No... It's not going to happen,_ She thought, _It's over this time, for real._

"Ichigaya-san," Misaki said, holding out the revolver. "Here. It was a good game, even though I didn't think so before the game started. I had fun."

"Yeah..." Arisa reached out for the gun dumbly. "Me too... It was fun. Congratulations, Okusawa-san."

**BANG.**

"MI-KUUUUUUN!" Hagumi cried out, "Congratulations, you won!"

"Misaki-chan! You won, you won!" Kanon bounced about delightedly.

"Ah.... The princess has found a desired ending to the story. A blissful tale indeed. How fleeting." Kaoru proclaimed.

"MISAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Kokoro howled. "YOU DID IT, YOU REALLY DID IT! IF ONLY MICHELLE WERE HERE TO SEE YOU, SHE'D BE SO PROUD!"

"You guys," Misaki smiled despite herself. "Why are the bunch of you more excited than I am when I'm the one who won...?"

**EPILOGUE**

"Arisaaaaa," Kasumi wailed, bolting towards the keyboardist. "Have you seen our revolvers?! Have you?!"

"Geh! G-get off me, Kasumi! We're going to fall at this rate! Ahhhh!" she shrieked as the vocalist charged towards her, grabbing her arms and swinging them wildly. The pair crashed into the stack of chairs which was organized neatly by the Afterglow members just minutes ago.

"There goes our hard work." Ran sighed as she watched the chaos unfold before her.

"Ouch... Toyama Kasumi!" Arisa pointed a finger at her band member maddeningly. "Look at what you've done now!"

"Hey... Arisa. What are those?"

"Huh?"

The blond-haired girl shifted her attention to where Kasumi's finger was directed at. Four revolvers lay on the floor, mixed with the disorganized mess of furniture. A brilliant sparkle of sliver escaped from their grips, reflecting off the mirror on the wall, illuminating the area.

"Your revolvers, of course," Arisa replied casually, dusting herself off as she stood up.

"But why were they with you?" Saaya frowned.

"Well..." Her voice dimmed down significantly. "I took them from you guys when you weren't noticing."

"B-but why?" Rimi asked

"The color of the revolvers." Arisa held up Kasumi's gun. "I didn't want the girls at the back to figure out the color of PoPiPa's guns, although that was way too late, seeing what Moca-chan was doing so early into the game. The main reason was to analyze the revolvers and find a way to exploit them, seeing that they were electronic."

"Ah. So you didn't go to the restroom to bake a chocolate cake after all," Tae muttered, shaking her head in plain disappointment. "At least I know you're not unhygenic..."

"O-Tae... Was the chocolate cake really all that's been going through your mind during the entire game?" Arisa said, lifting a palm to a forehead.

"Well... Not really. I was also thinking, why do people call the restroom a restroom if you aren't going there to rest? Shouldn't it be called a washroom?"

"Wow," Rimi looked up thoughtfully, "O-Tae-chan, that does make sense in a way..."

"Ahaha... Anywaaay," Saaya said, "Why were you so keen on winning, Arisa? It's not like you to be so enthusiastic about this, especially when you were grumbling about the game when Aya-senpai and Chisato-san were explaining the rules before the game started."

"Well... It's because of that stupid bet I made with Kasumi just before the game started," Arisa mumbled.

"What did you and Kasumi bet on?" Tae asked.

"If she won the roulette, I would have to get for her a whole bunch of stuff from Edogawa Gakki. And if I won, she would have to stop annoying me for a month. Which included barging into my house unannounced, and all the annoying stuff she does on a daily basis," Arisa exhaled forlornly. "Looks like that's not going to happen though."

"Hmm... I guess I can see why you were trying so hard to win," Saaya giggled.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!" Kasumi sniveled.

"I'm kidding, kidding!"

"Arisa..." Kasumi continued mumbling indistinctly, her eyes cast dejectedly towards the keyboardist's feet. A lone tear flowed down her cheek. "D-do you really think I'm a nuisance? Is that why you were trying so hard to win? If so... I'll stop bothering you from now on."

"W-what... Th-that's not what I meant!" A flustered Arisa said, kneeling beside the vocalist, hesitantly placing a hand on Kasumi's arm. "I do think you go overboard sometimes, but you're n-not a nuisance at all, okay? Geez, don't cry.."

"Does that mean I can continue to visit your home?"

"Eh?"

"Can I?" Kasumi pressed on.

"Damn... Alright, alright!" Arisa looked away pointedly to escape Kasumi's stare. "Yes, you can!"

"Yay!"

"That was a quick recovery, Kasumi-chan," Rimi laughed.

"Really now..." Arisa shook her head.

"Oiiiiiiii!" Hagumi called out to the five girls. "PoPiPa, over here! We're gonna decide what to do next!"

"Do we have time for another game or activity?" Tsugumi was asking as the band sauntered over. "It's getting pretty late, and we'll need to wake up early to prepare for practice..."

"It looks like it," Lisa sighed, peering mournfully at the clock. "But, well, I think we all had fun! We managed to interact with other people too. I think this was a pretty successful ice-breaker! We can continue with more fun stuff tomorrow evening, when we're done with practice!"

"Yes," Yukina nodded. "We need rest if we are to perform to the best of our abilities tomorrow."

"It's a wrap then!" Aya beamed. "Thanks for participating, y'all! Let's do our best for the rest of the training camp!"

  


**WINNER**

OKUSAWA MISAKI

**RANKING**

25th: Eve  
24th: Sayo  
23rd: Moca  
22nd: Kasumi  
21st: Lisa  
20th: Kokoro  
19th: Chisato  
18th: Rinko  
17th: Rimi  
16th: Saaya  
15th: Tae  
14th: Ran  
13th: Kaoru  
12th: Himari  
11th: Hagumi  
10th: Hina  
9th: Kanon  
8th: Aya  
7th: Tsugumi  
6th: Tomoe  
5th: Ako  
4th: Yukina  
3rd: Maya  
2nd: Arisa  
1st: Misaki


End file.
